Fragments de bonheur séquelles
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Encore des moments de bonheur Il vaut mieux lire Fragments de bonheur avant.


Bonsoir à tous,

une séquelle de Fragments de bonheur dédicacée à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager. L'idée m'est venue dans le métro en rentrant chez moi. J'avoue avoir du mal à les quitter. Cette fic me permet aussi de m' évader de mon autre fic qui est beaucoup plus difficile et pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup moins de retours.

Enjoy ! :)

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHHS

Sèverus est mort ce matin.

Il repose sur notre lit, il semble dormir. Il est parti paisiblement dans son sommeil.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil inonde notre chambre et baigne ton visage. Tes cheveux blancs que tu ne voulais jamais courts brillent. Je connais leur douceur. »

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est John. Il n'est pas démonstratif mais il un pilier dans nos vies, toujours présent, solide.

Papa ça va.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ai fait prévenir les enfants

merci

Tu veux que je prévienne d'autres personnes.

Juste les amis, mais plus tard s'il te plait. Je voudrais rester encore avec lui et vous.

Elisa vient d'arriver.

Papa !

Ne pleure pas ma chérie...

Il n'a pas souffert ?

Non il est parti ce matin dans son sommeil.

Ce n'est que justice, il avait tant souffert dans le passé...alors il pouvait bien partir en paix.

Papa, ça va aller ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Elisa, pour moi il est toujours là et bientôt nous serons à nouveau réunis au terme d'une vie heureuse, plus heureuse que nous pouvions l'imaginer.

Ils s'assoient à mes côtés et je le regarde encore et encore. Elly, notre elfe de maison m'apporte une tasse de thé. Alors que je tourne la cuillère je regarde mon alliance qui scintille sur ma main qui est toute ridée à présent, ma peau ressemble à du vieux parchemin. Je pense à ceux qui nous ont quitté, Peter, Minerva, Hermione l'année dernière, Charlie, Molly et tant d'autres...et puis je repense à toi et ce n'est plus l'homme aux cheveux de neige qui m'a sourit une dernière fois cette nuit, avec cette passion immortelle dans les yeux, mais l'homme d'il y a plus d'un siècle à présent...

Vous ais-je dit quand j'ai rencontré votre père pour la première fois ?

(John) tu étais son élève à Poudlard ?

Oui c'était à Poudlard. Je n'avais que 11 ans. Je l'ai vu dès le premier banquet, il était assis bien droit à la table des professeurs, par erreur à vrai dire.

(Elisa) et il t'a tout de suite attiré?

Non, pas vraiment. Il n'avait que trente ans et pourtant pour le petit garçon que j'étais, il était un adulte, un vieux comme les autres professeurs. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore ce souvenir reste intact. Ses yeux qui se fixent sur moi, interrogatif, ce profil d'aigle...

(John) j'ai cru comprendre que cela ne s'était pas toujours bien passé...

C'est une euphémisme. Ton père n'avait pas un caractère facile.

(John) c'est si difficile à croire quand on le connait...

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il était vraiment, quel homme il était...

(John) Je ne lui jamais dit, je ne vous ai jamais dit, merci pour tous ceux que vous avez fait pour nous. Le foyer, le bonheur que vous nous avez donné.

Il le savait John...Il était heureux.

« Je te vois, dans le jardin, je viens à ta rencontre et tu me regarde avec ce subtil sourire qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Je sens la chaleur de ton corps alors que tu m'enlaces. Je respire ton odeur alors que j'enfouis mon visage sans ton cou. Rien, même pas la mort, ne peut nous séparer. Tu es une part de moi même, toute ma vie ou presque je l'ai passé à tes côtés. Avant, il n'y a juste que l'enfant dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Je n'ai pas de peine, pas de regret. Notre bonheur, notre amour, tout ce pourquoi nous avons tant lutter est magnifique, merveilleux. Nos enfants, notre famille, nos amis, unis dans ce monde pour lequel tu t'es sacrifié.

Je t'aime tant mon amour.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cela fait dix ans que tu es parti.

Je regarde ta baguette en ébène qui repose dans son écrin de velours vert. Tu n'as pas voulu qu'on l'enterre avec toi. Alors comme je te l'ai promis, elle attend le sorcier qui viendra la prendre. Alistair Snape, ton arrière-arrière petit fils vient d'avoir onze ans et elle s'est mise à vibrer, elle a choisi son sorcier.

Ils m'attendent dans la salle à manger, toute notre famille. J'entends les enfants qui courent dans le manoir, qui rient. Tu serais tellement fier.

Ce soir je sais que je vais te rejoindre. Je regarde une dernière fois notre chambre avant de refermer la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

En traversant le couloir qui mène à la salle à manger j'attrape un galopin de deux ans, il se débat un peu quand je frotte ma joue rugueuse contre sa joue de bébé. Un petit Sèverus Harry Snape.

La boucle est bouclée.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

Je sens ta présence qui m'enlace avec une infinie tendresse.

Je t'aime Sèverus.


End file.
